Songs Of Love
by Keara Jordan
Summary: ***Written for a Valentine Contest*** There's a Valentine's Dance at Hogwarts. The Marauders make a dare to find the perfect date or be really embarassed. Sirius needs to find a good date. He thinks he's found the perfect girl, but she's a Slytherin and a


Author's note - Me and my friends are having a Valentines Day Contest. We have to write a romance Valentine's Day story about our favorite character, post it by February 14, and the story with the most reviews wins. So please help me out and review! This will be a SIRIUS romance. I LOVE HIM! He's my favorite character. Anyway here's the story. 

Sirius Black was walking through the Hogwarts corridors with his hands in his pockets. He was totally stumped on what to do. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter do a dare every holiday. This holiday was Valentine's Day and this year there was a huge dance with the singer Ace Rocker, the coolest guy wizard singer of that year, or at least that week. So, the dare was that each guys had to get the cutest girl they could to go to the dance with them. 

Whoever got the cutest girl would get thirty galleons, fifteen sickles, and six knuts. Also the losers would have to change into pink bikinis, get up in front of the Great Hall, and sing a romantic love song! The winner would, of coarse, take pictures of them so it was priceless! 

Peter, of coarse, wouldn't get a date. Remus had a good chance of getting one as did James. Sirius had a great chance but was shy! Sirius Black was too shy to ask a girl to a dance! After every prank he's done he's scared of girls! No one could ever know that though, not even James. 

That's where Sirius' problem is. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. He accidentally knocked into someone and pushed them down the stairs! Sirius' eyes snapped open just in time to see a small figure tumbling down the stairs with their books and loads of ink. The figure hit a wall, stopped rolling, and groaned. Only at this point did Sirius realize he had knocked down a girl. 

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked running down the stairs. He put out a had to help her up, the girl glanced up at him and took his hand pulling herself up. "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was heading. Here let me help." Sirius bent down and started to pick up her books. He stood back up and handed them to her. 

The girl smiled, she had long red orange hair, freckles, and gray eyes. Sirius thought she was very pretty. He also knew the other guys would think she was beautiful. Heck, she was cuter than Lily! "Thanks Sirius," She said in a sweet voice. 

"How do you know my name?" Sirius asked bewildered. 

The girl giggled. "Sirius Black who doesn't know you? You pull pranks every chance you get, most of them are really funny too! It's always you, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and.....the other boy. I don't know his name." 

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said smiling. "So what's your name? What house and year are you in?" 

"My name's Karen Malfoy and I'm a Slytherin fifth year." The girl said. 

Sirius stared at her for a moment he knew her now. She was in his Potions and Divination class. In Potions she was quiet unless called on and she worked with Remus sometimes for partners. Yet in Divination she was totally different. She was loud and would always crack jokes at Professor Trelawney. In that class Karen hung out with David and Josh, two Ravenclaws in the class. 

"Sirius," Karen said breaking Sirius' train out thought. "Just so you know I'm not like the other Slytherins. I don't do Dark Arts, or any of that stuff. I'm just really ambitious. So, please, don't judge me from being a Slytherin." Karen looked like she was begging Sirius to believe her. 

Sirius slowly nodded and then stopped. "D-Did you say M-Malfoy as in Lucias?" 

Karen nodded. "He's my older brother. But, not by blood. Lucias is my step-brother. His Dad, Rucifer, is my step dad. My real Dad died when I was four, he was murdered actually. Then my mum went and married Rucifer a few months later. Then my mum died four months after the marriage. So, really I'm not even related to them." 

Sirius instantly felt sorry for her. "Karen I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. If I had just known....." Sirius trailed off. 

Karen glanced at the floor. "No, no it's all right. I should get going. It's almost curfew and I'll get in trouble if I walk in late. Plus I have to stop by the Library to study for the Potions exam. Good-bye." Karen turned and started to leave. 

Sirius stood and watched her go. In that instant he mustered up all of his courage and ran up to her. "Karen wait!" 

Karen stopped and turned around. "Yeah," She replied. 

Sirius had now caught up to her and was blushing bright red. "Well," He started. "Um....you know there's a dance coming up...and...er... Well, I haven't got a date yet. So, if you don't....have a date I mean...would w-would....me with ball the to go you would?" 

Karen laughed. "Sirius, you with go to delighted be would I." Karen kissed his cheek, smiled at him, and ran off. 

(Author's note-Just so you know Sirius said 'Would you go to the ball with me?' backwards. And Karen replied 'I would be delighted to go with you Sirius.' Just so you know. ^-^) 

Sirius raised his hand to his cheek where Karen had kissed him. He stared at her retreating back as it disappeared up the stairs. Sirius found himself numbly walking back to the Common Room, his hand still over his cheek, and a silly smile playing his face. He climbed up into the Common Room and started towards a chair by the fire. He passed James, Remus, Lily, and Peter without even noticing. 

"Sirius guess what we did to Snape!" James shouted, Sirius kept walking and sat down in a chair by the fire. "Oi, Earth to Sirius!" 

"Sirius," Lily said softly. 

Remus laughed. "I think good old Padfoot has fallen in love!" 

"Padfoot? Love?" James said bewildered. "No way!" 

Remus laughed harder. "Yes, way! Oh this is priceless!" Remus stood up and walked over to Sirius. "Hey Sirius?" 

"Hmm," Sirius replied. 

"Would you mind going over to Lily and declaring your undying devotion for her and then turning James' hair hot pink with little purple polka-dots?" Remus said smirking. 

Sirius sighed, "Yeah sure anything." Sirius got up and took out his wand. He walked over to James, waved his wand and James' hair was instantly hot pink with little purple polka-dots. 

"SIRIUS BLACK!" James yelled, as soon as he realized what Sirius had done. 

Sirius wasn't listening. He knelt down in front of Lily and grabbed her hand. "Lovely Lady Lily. Fairest of all the maidens in the world. I have always admired you from afar yet now I wish to admire you from up close. I love you my Lady! I love you! I worship the ground you walk on, and cherish you every waking moment of my existence. Will you do me the honor and marry me my love? Please say yes and I will be yours forever!" 

Lily looked down at him shocked. "S-S-Sirius? Is this a prank or something?" 

"Will you speak again fair maiden?" Sirius asked. 

Lily looked at him like he had grown ten extra heads. "Yes, I will." 

Sirius jumped up smiling. "SHE SAID YES! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" 

"S-Sirius," Lily stuttered. "I didn't mean it that---" She wasn't able to finish Sirius had taken her in his arms, dipped her down, and kissed her on the lips. 

"BLACK!" James yelled, while Remus was on the floor howling with laughter. James jumped up and tackled his best friend. The two of them rolled around on the floor. 

Finally Lily stood up straight and stunned the both of them. "Honestly," She said hotly. "Enervate." Lily pointed her wand at Sirius first. 

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at her, he seemed to be just realizing what he had done. "REMUS LUPIN!" Sirius shouted. Remus let out a squeak and fled the Common Room with Sirius following, threatening to turn his boxers into birds. 

Lily giggled and awoke James, who stared around wildly. "Where's Sirius?" James said getting up. 

Lily giggled. "It was Remus, James. Remus got Sirius to do it. I think he was right. Sirius is in love." 

James sighed. He took off his hat and put it over his heart. "Alas, we've lost him to the Dark Side." 

Lily playfully hit James. "Oh James." 

"I wonder who the poor soul is." James said seriously. 

"James!" Lily said. "I think that girl is very lucky to have Sirius like her." 

James put on a look of mock astonishment. "A girl? Whoever said anything about Sirius liking a girl? I'm sure you must mean guy." 

"Oh, I can't believe you James!" Lily shouted. James laughed and pulled her into a kiss, mind you he still had his pink and purple polka   
-doted hair. 

* * * * * * * * ~ * The Night Of The Valentines Day Ball * ~ * 

Sirius had thought right. James brought Lily as a date, Remus brought a pretty Ravenclaw named Carlie Housen. Peter had no one, and Sirius had Karen. James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius all met in the Entrance Hall waiting for their dates, excluding Peter. James was in robes of dark purple, which brought out a sparkle in his eyes. Remus was in robes of light gray, bringing out the wolf in him. Peter was in robes of a dirt brown, making him look like a pile of dirt. Sirius was in robes of dark midnight blue, which made his eyes shine and his smile more noticeable. 

Lily came first. She was dressed in a sparkling green robes, which showed off her beautiful eyes. She went over to James and kissed his cheek. Carlie came next. She had shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in light pink robes, which Sirius thought looked horrible. Last came Karen, who was slowly walking up from the dungeons. Sirius saw, with glee, that Remus', James', and Peter's mouths dropped open when they saw her. 

Some of Karen's long red hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, held together with mini blue chop sticks. The rest of her hair fell on her shoulders, shaping her soft face. Her gray eyes sparkled like diamonds as they watched Sirius. Karen was dressed in dark blue robes with a see-through light blue jacket over her sleeveless shoulders. On her neck was a beautiful necklace with a pale blue diamond in the center of a heart. 

Karen reached the group and smiled at Sirius. "Hey," She said. "You look nice." 

Sirius smiled. "Only nice?" 

Karen giggled. "And handsome, radiant, charming, breath-taking, cute, sweet-" 

Lily laughed. "Ok, Karen. You can stop feeding Sirius' mind now. He's already thinking too much of himself." 

Sirius laughed, bowed, and held out his arm. Karen curtsied, took his arm, and the two of them walked into the hall with James, Lily, Remus, Carlie, and Peter following. Sirius turned around and looked at James. "Oi, lover boy!" Sirius said. "Who won the bet?" 

"Yeah!" Karen added excitedly. She knew all about the bet and thought it was fun to be apart of it. 

"Well," James started. "We have a Gryffindor girl." He gestured towards Lily. "A Ravenclaw girl." He motioned towards Carlie. "And a Slytherin." Nodding at Karen. "So I figure we get a Hufflepuff guy to vote on one of you. Though he can't know you so he has to be older than a fifth year." 

Everyone nodded. "Ok, now Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I will go get the guys while you girls talk." The boys walked away and the girls looked at each other, unsure of what to do. 

Karen smiled, she had always been good at breaking the silence. "So, which one of us has the hottest date?"   


Carlie giggled. "Well I hate to say this but...Sirius." Carlie burst into a fit of giggles, along with Lily, and Karen. 

Karen stopped laughing to say, "I totally agree. I do have the hottest date." 

Lily giggled. "I agree too! Sirius is much hotter than James." The three girls erupted into giggles again. 

Carlie calmed down and said, "No, no, no! Peter is the hottest!" Carlie, Lily, and Karen collapsed into chairs from their laughter. 

"I know," Karen gasped. "He'll probably be the next big Quidditch star." 

"And defeater of You-Know-Who," Lily added. The three girls continued laughed and laughed even harder when Peter, and the rest of the boys, walked back over to them. 

"Are you finished yet?" Sirius asked. 

Lily, Carlie, and Karen stopped giggling and nodded. 

"Good," James replied. "Well we found a judge. Guys meet Amos Diggory." 

Amos Diggory was a seventh year at Hogwarts. He was tall, had brown eyes, and light dirty blonde hair. He smiled at the girls and blushed. "Hi," He whispered. 

"Hello," Karen replied. 

"Hey," Lily said. 

"`ello." Carlie added. 

"Amos will be judging you three. Though you must agree not to seek out revenge if your not picked." Remus put in. 

The girls nodded and Amos, Remus, Sirius, and James left to pick the winner. Peter grinned sheepishly and turned to the girls, who all burst out into uncontrollable laughter. The three boys came back to find the girls again laughing. "Did we miss something?" Sirius asked. 

"I think so," James relied. 

"Girls don't you want to hear who won?" Remus asked. The girls stopped laughing and looked up at Remus. "I thought so. And the winner is.....drum roll please." 

Sirius and James hit their hands against the table making a drum roll. Remus cleared his throat and continued. "The winner is...... KAREN!" Sirius smiled and rushed over to her. Karen was giving Lily and Carlie high fives. Then Sirius rushed over lifted her up and spun her around. He set her down and kissed her on the lips softly. 

"Great job girl," James said as he and Lily walked onto the dance floor. 

"Yeah," Remus added, as he and Carlie disappeared to dance. Peter just nodded and left. 

"You did it!" Sirius said excitedly. 

"Oh she did it all right," a voice said. Lucias Malfoy strutted up to them. 

Sirius moved in front of Karen protectively. "Back off Malfoy." 

"No Black you back off of the girl. She's my sister and I won't have her associating with the likes of you!" Lucias snapped, he grabbed Karen's arm and tried to drag her away. 

"Lucias no!" Karen said. "I'm staying with Sirius." 

Lucias spun around and glared at her. "You are coming with me if you know what's good for you." 

"Malfoy she said no." James said coming up. 

"Yeah and no means no," Remus added. 

"So back off," Lily and Carlie added in unison. 

Lucias glared at all of them. He threw Karen to the ground and left. Sirius quickly helped Karen up. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah," Karen replied. She wrapped her arms around Sirius, then did the same to Remus, James, Lily, and Carlie. "Thanks you guys." 

"No problem." Sirius answered. "Oh and James, Remus, Peter isn't it time for your song." 

James, Remus, and Peter grumbled something about hoping he forgot. Sirius waved his wand and soon James, Remus, and Peter were standing in front of him in hot pink bikinis. Lily playfully covered her eyes along with Carlie. 

"Let's get this over with," James muttered. Soon the whole hall was laughing as James, Remus, and Peter got ready to sing their song. Sirius already had five hidden cameras set up around the hall. James, Remus, and Peter opened their mouths and started to sing. Couples paired up and danced slowly as the three boys sang. Though that was hard because most people were laughing too hard. 

" James:   
ohhh... 

James:   
Don't pretend you're sorry   
I know you're not   
You know you've got the power to make me weak inside   
And girl you leave me breathless   
But it's ok   
Cause you are my survival   
Now hear me say... 

Remus:   
I can't imagine life without your love   
And even forever don't seem like long enough 

All:   
'Cause every time I breath I take you in   
And my heart beats again   
Baby I can't help it   
You keep me drowning in your love   
Every time I try to rise above   
I'm swept away by love   
Baby I can't help it   
You keep me drowning in your love 

Remus:   
Maybe I'm a drifter   
Late at night   
Cause I am on the safety of flowing freely in your arms   
I don't need another lover   
It's not for me   
Cause only you can save me   
Oh, can't you see 

James:   
I can't imagine life without your love   
And even forever don't seem like long enough 

Remus:   
Don't seem like long enough, yeah 

All:   
Cause every time I breath I take you in   
And my heart beats again   
Baby I can't help it   
You keep me drowning in your love   
And every time I try to rise above   
I'm swept away by love   
Baby I can't help it   
You keep me drowning in your love 

James:   
Go on and pull me under   
Cover me with dreams, yeah   
Love me mouth to mouth now   
You know I can't resist   
Cause you're the air that I breath 

All:   
Every time I breath I take you in (Remus: every time I breath, yeah)   
And my heart beats again   
Baby I can't help it (James: baby I can't help it)   
Keep me drowning in your love   
And every time I try to rise above   
I'm swept away by love   
Baby I can't help it (Remus: Baby I can't help it)   
Keep me drowning in your love (James: Loooooooooooooooooove) 

All:   
Baby I can't help it   
Keep me drowning in your love 

Remus:   
Keep me drowning in your love 

Peter:   
Whoa, got me drowning, keep me drowning in your love 

All:   
Baby I can't help it (James: I can't help it, can't help it, no no) 

All:   
Every time I breath I take you in (Remus: yeah I do)   
And my heart beats again   
Baby I can't help it (James: Baby I can't help it)   
Keep me drowning in your love   
Every time I try to rise above (Remus: Every time I try to rise, rise above) 

James:   
I'm swept away by love 

Remus and James:   
Baby I can't help it   
You keep me drowning in.... your love." 

The hall erupted into applause and laughter. Remus waved and blew a kiss at Carlie before jumping down from the stage. James blew a kiss at Lily, then some more kisses at the audience. He also kept bowing and smiling. Peter ran off the stage and into the Entrance Hall, and up to the Common Room. Remus went up and literally dragged James off the stage. Sirius waved his wand and James and Remus were in their dress robes again. 

"You guys can sing really well!" Karen said, between giggles. 

"Yeah," Lily added. "James you never said you could sing." 

Carlie nodded and kissed Remus' cheek. "Totally." 

James and Remus took another bow. Sirius and Karen took off dancing, along with James and Lily, and Remus and Carlie. The six danced the night away. Sirius smiled as a slow song came on. He pulled Karen a little closer and started to dance. Karen looked up at him, smiled, rested her head on his shoulder, and continued to dance. Without realizing it Karen began to sing softly in Sirius' ear. 

"Oh..Whoaa   
Yeah..   
Well Well   
Oh huh 

I just don't understand   
Cant help the way I feel   
Its crazy but its true..   
Oh..   
Cause when you touch my hand   
I know this feelings real,   
Tell me, are you feeling it too?   
Don't you know I'm scared   
To show I care   
Just please show me how   
Cant you see?   
What you mean to me?   
Your all I need right now. 

I Just Want Someone To Hold Me Tonight...   
Oh...Yeah...   
Somebody Who's Holding Me Tight...   
Oh.. Well Well....Alright. 

Cant say I know for sure   
Cant say we'll never part   
But I Never gonna let you go..   
..MmMm..   
We've both heard it all before   
But if we listen to our hearts   
We can be all we are and more!   
Just hold me now   
And say you'll stay   
Be mine tonight and then   
Just say you'll never go away   
This night will never end 

I Just Want Someone To Hold Me Tonight...   
Oh...Yeah...   
Somebody Who's Holding Me Tight...   
Oh..Well Well...Alright. 

I just wanna be together with you (With you..oh yeah with you)   
Ooh with every beat of my heart! (Every beat of my heart)   
I'm on fire...   
What can I Do? 

I Just Want Someone To Hold Me Tonight...   
Oh...Yeah...   
Somebody Who's Holding Me Tight...   
Oh..Well Well   
I Just Want Someone To Hold Me Tonight------   
Oh..Yeah (Oh!) 

Somebody Who's Holding Me Tight   
Oh..Well Well   
I Just Want Someone to Hold me tonight   
Yeah! Yeah!   
Somebody to love me!   
Oh..   
Somebody to hold me!   
Yeah..   
Yeah! Somebody Who's Holding Me Tight   
Somebody loving me!   
Oh..   
Somebody holding me!!   
Well Well   
Alright...I Just Want Someone To Hold Me Tonight..." 

Karen's voice faded as the song ended. Sirius looked down at her. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Sirius asked her. 

"Ok," Karen whispered. 

Sirius nodded, took her hand, and led her outside. They walked side-by-side for a while until they reached the lake. The moon tonight was in the shape of a crescent. The moon's light was hitting the lake and making reflecting. Karen looked at the lake, with the moon light and stars reflecting on it. Sirius looked at Karen, who's eyes were sparkling in the light. 

Karen turned and looked up at Sirius, who looked down at her. Karen smiled and said, "Pretty romantic, eh?" 

"Yeah," Sirius replied blushing, he had just noticed his arms were wrapped around her waist. 

A song started up inside and they could here it through an open window. Karen placed her arms around Sirius' neck and they began to sway to the sound of the music. Slowly the two teenagers got closer and closer. Sirius looked down just as Karen looked up. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Sirius and Karen stood there for a moment, with the moon light hitting them in a way that made it look like a dream. 

They broke the kiss and gazed at each other for another moment. "We should head back. The dance is over." Karen said. 

Sirius nodded. "Ok, let me walk you back to your Common Room. I already know where it is, James found it second year." 

Karen giggled. "Doesn't surprise me. Let's go." 

Sirius put his arm around her shoulder and they started inside. They opened the doors and walked down into the dungeons. Karen said the password (***Death Eaters***). Karen then turned around to face Sirius. "Sirius thanks. I had a really wicked time tonight. I don't think I've ever had that much fun at Hogwarts. Thanks so much, I love you." Karen whispered the last part and then kissed Sirius' cheek. Karen then whipped around and ran into the Common Room and the wall shut closed. 

Sirius stood there standing and staring at the place where Karen had just stood. "I love you, too Karen." Sirius whispered. He then turned around and slowly walked back to the Common Room. 

Author's note-That's it! Should I continue it? Please review so I can win the contest I'm writings this for. The person with the most reviews wins. I'm trusting you guys! Writings this was fun, I love romance things. What did you guys think? Ok, I gotta go. But I hope to write more soon! ^-^ 

~Forever A Writer~   
~Keara Jordan~   


Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns Lucias Malfoy, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, the lake at Hogwarts, and Lily Evans. Dreamstreet owns their song, I just changed some words. The Backstreet Boys own their song, I just changed the names of the people who sing the parts. I own Karen Malfoy, Rucifer Malfoy, Carlie Housen, Ace Rocker, the idea of the Marauder's dare, the plot, and the dress robes, and the changed words to the songs. 


End file.
